<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Brunch by misakoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792741">Birthday Brunch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakoko/pseuds/misakoko'>misakoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misaki/Kokoro Oneshots! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, F/F, future setting ig? cuz they live together, i meant to post this yesterday for kokoros bday in japan but i guess it’s still 8/8 here :’)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakoko/pseuds/misakoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki makes Kokoro breakfast for her birthday :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misaki/Kokoro Oneshots! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Brunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m pretty sure i wrote this in like early 2018 but i fell out of bandori community but now that i’m back i fixed it up a lil and here we are :’) enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Misaki hated getting up early. While she would much rather be in bed with Kokoro, she promised the latter that she’d make a nice breakfast for her birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of Misaki’s alarm filled the room, and she groggily got up to turn it off. Kokoro had her arms wrapped around Misaki, and Misaki wasn’t going to lie; she looked extremely adorable. She was  tempted to just ditch breakfast and cuddle with Kokoro all morning, but she knew the energetic girl would be mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finally urging herself to get up, Misaki walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights. For at least a half hour, she tried to find the pancake recipie that Kokoro forgot to send her, and finally she just gave up and called Kanon to send her the link. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At about nine, Misaki finally finished everything. She set up the table with Kokoro’s favorite flowers in the middle, and laid out all the food. Now, she had to actually wake up the her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kokoro, wake up.” Misaki whispered, shaking Kokoro lightly. She barely moved, only turning to face away from Misaki. Misaki sighed, realizing she would take forever to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kokoro, you know what day it is, don’t you?” she prompted, and Kokoro turned with her eyes half-open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My...my birthday...we could just sleep through it, y’know…” she slurred, daring to fall back asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I would like that, I just spend two hours making a luxury breakfast per your request. So, I would love it if you got up.” Misaki explained, causing Kokoro to open her eyes all the way in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you actually made me breakfast?” Kokoro asked, her eyes shining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Did you not expect me to or something?” Misaki asked, sitting down next to Kokoro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! I thought you would sleep through it~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Kokoro giggled, and laid down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kokoro, no falling back asleep!” Misaki yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine...but on one condition.” Kokoro announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to carry me to the table.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Misaki, it’s my birthday...please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misaki sighed, and slowly lifted the other girl bridal style. Kokoro clung on to her all the way to the living room area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Misaki, watch out!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is i-” but before Misaki could finish, she tripped over a shoe, and luckily landed on the couch with Kokoro on top of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry Misaki, I guess I forgot to put my shoes away last night…” Kokoro laughed awkwardly while Misaki grumbled in annoyance. Kokoro laid her head on Misaki’s chest, and she blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey...get up, we still need to eat…” Misaki trailed off after hearing Kokoro’s soft snoring, and she realized she had fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All that hard work...I guess it will be a late brunch.” Misaki said to herself with a sigh, as she wrapped her hands around Kokoro and fell back asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dam maybe i’m a misaki kinnie cuz i do be in love with kokoro. stan them for clear skin💖 happy birthday to my best girl!!! 💛💛💛<br/>hope you enjoyed :) kudos/comments are very appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>